


The Prize We Sought

by A_Touch_Of_Insanity



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Authority kink?, M/M, Slight Dom/Sub, all good things, handjobs, okay maybe more than slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Touch_Of_Insanity/pseuds/A_Touch_Of_Insanity
Summary: Bodhi calls Cassian 'Captain' ironically.It quickly becomes very unironic indeed.





	

Cassian has been irritating Bodhi all evening, acting demanding and entitled in a way that was starting to wear him down. Bodhi finally snaps when they finally get back to the bedroom and Cassian insists that he gets an early night because he has a meeting early the next morning.

‘Whatever you want, _Captain_ ,’ Bodhi drawls sarcastically as he turns away and begins to unbutton his shirt in preparation for sleep.

He hears a sharp inhale behind him and no response. Curious, he looks over his shoulder and sees Cassian stood rigid. He is momentarily concerned that he’d actually angered him until he sees how there is a blush high on his cheeks and pupils blown wide, face half way between shock and confusion.

'Oh fuck!’ Bodhi gasps with a sardonic laugh. 'I can’t believe that actually turned you on. I didn’t realise you were so invested in your rank, Captain.’

Cassian looks away and down, clearly embarrassed. He mutters something under his breath.

'What was that?’ Bodhi presses, taking a step closer.

'Say it again,’ he hisses, a combination of a beg and a threat.

'Sure thing, Captain,’ Bodhi grins, confidently sidling forward to face the other man, still mocking him slightly with his tone. 'Whatever you say, Captain.’

Cassian’s resolve snaps. He jerks forward to grab Bodhi’s shoulders and push him roughly against the wall. His hands are locked around Bodhi’s wrists to pin him down and their entire bodies are pressed together. He is actually quite intimidating in this kind of mood, faces close and eyes locked in some unspoken battle.

'Again,’ Cassian growls low and the other man whimpers as he grinds his thigh into Bodhi’s crotch.

'Captain?’ he says, unsure of what to add.

It’s enough to make Cassian moan and take his lips in a passionate kiss, all teeth and tongue and arousal hot in his movements. Bodhi’s wrists were released long enough for him to shrug off his shirt, leaving his skin exposed to Cassian’s mouth.

As he was kissing his was down the other man’s chest, he moaned against his skin. 'Go on. Say more.’

'Yes, Captain. I know it’s not my place to say but- ah’ Cassian licked over a nipple, temporarily causing him to lose all coherent thought. 'But you’re the best officer on the base. I want you to know that as your subordinate it is my duty to- fuck…to show you the utmost respect and do whatever you say, Captain.’

'You’re fucking right, it is,’ Cassian groans and continued the process of palming Bodhi’s cock through his trousers. 'As your superior officer I’ve found your recent insubordinate attitude concerning. If this behaviour continues we might have to consider…disciplinary action.’ The words are laced with innuendo and he squeezes down with the last words, causing Bodhi to cry out and moan simultaneously.

Cassian smiles smugly and unzips Bodhi’s trousers, taking his already copiously leaking cock into his hand and stroking it some more. He doesn’t break eye contact.

'Perhaps you would enjoy that, hm? Perhaps you secretly long to be punished for your impertinence?’ Cassian questions, tongue flicking out to wet his own lips and pupils so large the iris is no longer even visible. His voice changes in tone to become more commanding. 'Answer me, Bodhi.’

'Yes, Captain!’ he gasps, because he is so close to the edge and yet Cassian is deliberately not applying enough pressure to actually get him off. 'I think I would like that very much.’

'I appreciate your honesty, sweet pilot,’ he smirks and continues his teasing strokes.

Bodhi only holds his resolve a few moments longer before his falters and looks away. 'For fuck's sake Cassian, this is torture!’

His hand turns from a caress to a vice in an instant, clamping down on his cock. Bodhi whimpers.

'You forget your manners, Bodhi. You forget who you’re talking to,’ he sighs and shakes his head. 'Ask me properly and I’ll consider letting you come.’

'Cassian…’ he whines, eyes half lidded in arousal and resignation. He quickly corrects himself when he sees the other man’s raised brow, 'Captain. Please.’

Cassian’s hand shifts, but only slightly. Waiting for more.

'Captain, would you please let me come? Please, I’ve been as good as I can, just please let me-’

He is interrupted by a few simple hand movements that send him toppling over his climax and moments later his come is spilt over Cassian’s hand. He raises his finger’s to Bodhi’s lips and he obediently licks them clean, grimacing a little at the taste but worth it for the look of pure bliss on Cassian’s face.

He smiles and wraps his arms around Bodhi’s neck, pulling him tight into the embrace. He presses a kiss to the other man’s forehead and whispers.

'You did so well.’ He pulls away to gaze into his eyes. 'You are so beautiful, my pilot.’

Bohdi just grins and kisses him firmly on the lips.

'My Captain.’

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the Walt Whitman poem 'Oh Captain, My Captain!' because I'm a fuckin nerd and I thought it would be a neat reference. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and you can find me on my tumblr andorandrook for more #quality content. Please send me your bassian prompts/headcannons or just pop in for a chat!


End file.
